Armes Blanches
by Blihioma
Summary: Evènement Été 2015 - Kuroko ne tressaillit pas quand il sentit sur sa peau nue, la caresse mortelle de l'acier froid d'une lame. Il ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui, un bandeau noir imperméable était enroulé autour de ses yeux. Il entendait cependant les soupirs d'excitations de la personne qui lui tournait autour...


**Disclaimer :** Tadatoshi Fujimaki possède Kuroko no Basket et ses personnages

 **Rating :** T pour sous-entendus

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Univers :** Manga dans la continuité de l'histoire des personnages !

 **Pairing :** Kuroko x Hanamiya

 **Evénement :** En attendant le Troisième Arc de « Dans Chaque ami… » je vous les avais promis, vous avez voté pour vos couples préférés et nous enchainons sur…

 _ **Comment suivre l'actualité ?**_

Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le titre de l'OS est précédé de l'indication suivante : « Août en Fête » c'est un repère pour vous permettre de retrouver tous les autres One Shot concernés par le gros cadeau que je vous fais pendant ces trois semaines d'Août !

Donc pour être au courant de toutes les nouvelles histoires, il vous suffit de vérifier chaque jour que les histoires sorties avec dans leur titre l'indication : « Août en Fête » ou de suivre mon profil d'auteur.

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Armes Blanches**_

Kuroko ne tressaillit même pas quand il sentit sur sa peau nue, la caresse mortelle de l'acier froid d'une lame. Il ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui, un bandeau noir imperméable était enroulé autour de ses yeux. Il entendait cependant les soupirs d'excitations et les pas de la personne qui lui tournait autour. Il percevait l'odeur discrète de chocolat envahissant l'air autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, mais son sens du toucher n'en était que décuplé : les mouvements d'air près de lui ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi distincts et révélateurs d'informations. De nouveau, la lame qui était venue chatouiller sa clavicule tout à l'heure, glissa le long de son bras gauche, puis du droit. Même s'il ne bougeait pas, ses poils se hérissaient et il ne savait pas si sa chair de poule était due à l'excitation ou à la peur…

Peut-être un peu des deux, car il avait beau connaître celui qui tenait l'arme en main, il savait aussi que ce dernier pouvait se montrer imprévisible et le blesser uniquement pour aller à l'encontre de ses réflexions. L'arme blanche continuait de glisser presque sensuellement sur sa peau, traçant des arabesques sans le blesser. La courbure de la lame n'était pas très prononcée et il la savait courte, sûrement parce qu'il touchait également la main qui la tenait, le frôler par moment. Il arrivait également à ressentir la différence de matière entre la lame et sa garde, il n'y avait de grande différence d'épaisseur, mais…

Un frisson le traversa soudain alors que l'arme longeait ses cottes par la pointe, par-dessus de son t-shirt. Il comprit également qu'elle remonter en soulevant son vêtement dans son jeu et son ventre se contracta. Le plat de la lame frôla ses tétons et il sentit malgré lui une bouffée de chaleur lui monter aux joues. Ses mamelons durcirent au contact froid de l'arme et il déglutit difficilement. Il ne voyait toujours rien, mais il percevait bien trop les choses ! Lentement, le dos de la garde s'apposa sur son cœur et il devina les contours d'un sigle sur sa peau, son esprit essaya de le redessiner mentalement pour arrêter ce petit jeu, mais l'acier entouré de ficelles, qui glissa jusqu'à son nombril le déstabilisa et le déconcentra.

Son souffle eut un accroc quand la lame se glissa perversement entre son aine et le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Son cœur tambourinait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'il souhaitait s'échapper, sûrement pour rejoindre celui qui le mettait dans un tel état. D'ailleurs, il discernait les doigts de ladite personne défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Ils n'étaient jamais allés aussi loin pendant l'une de ces séances et les réactions de son corps n'avaient jamais été aussi fortes… Il sentait son entrejambe durcir à la même vitesse que son pantalon glissait sur ses chevilles.

« Un Tantô avec une garde aiguchi. » Déclara soudain Kuroko.

Il put presqu'entendre un soupir de déception dans ses cheveux et la lame froide quitta sa peau pour être posée sur une table métallique. Le bandeau quitta ses yeux et ses poignets furent déliés. Derrière lui, Hanamiya Makoto affichait une moue déçue :

« Pourquoi t'être arrêté au meilleur moment ? On aurait pu continuer encore un peu. » Sourit le plus âgé.

« Le but n'était-il pas que je trouve de quelle arme il s'agissait, Makoto-senpai ? »

« Si, mais pour une fois que nous n'étions que tous les deux… » Susurra le jeune homme à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

« Quand bien même, il n'est pas question de faire ce genre de jeux dans la salle du club. »

« Oh ~ alors j'ai hâte que nous rentrions. »

Hanamiya laissa l'ombre se rhabiller, tout en lorgnant sa peau blanche et ses muscles fins. Oh oui, il s'imaginait déjà le prendre dans ses bras, embrasser sa tempe, puis ses lèvres, pour descendre dans son cou et sur ses épaules, continuer son chemin sur les deux boutons de chairs roses qui ne demandaient qu'à être martyrisés, engranger sur son nombril, pour le torturer et descendre directement à ses pieds. Là ce serait au tour de ses chevilles de mériter quelques baisers, et il remonterait le long de sa jambe jusqu'à arriver à son aine et enfin à son entrejambe pour lui faire une gâterie…

« Makoto-senpai, vous affichez un air lubrique assez dérangeant. » Fit Kuroko en se détournant de son aîné, les joues légèrement rouges.

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, l'ancien joueur de Seirin avait pris l'habitude de certaines des facettes de son ancien rival. Si celles sadique, joueur, tentateur et passionné, ne le gênaient plus, il avait encore du mal avec les pensées perverses de son amant qui devenait alors aussi lisible qu'un livre ouvert : il pouvait littéralement voir sur son visage ce qu'il voulait lui faire ! C'était… Excitant… Oui, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais aussi très embarrassant, il avait l'impression de ressembler à une de ces plaques de chocolat qu'il affectionnait tant.

Kuroko savait son amant intelligent et instruit, mais jamais il n'aurait cru le retrouver dans le cercle d'Histoire de Japon : à la fac, il avait décidé de se concentrer sur un autre sujet que le Basket – de toute façon il n'aurait sûrement pas été reconnus pour ses capacités là-bas – et c'était tout naturellement qu'il avait cherché des activités en rapport avec l'Histoire Japonaise. Il avait miraculeusement trouvé un cercle sur cette matière et il s'était empressé d'y porter son inscription. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise en y retrouvant Hanamiya Makoto. Ce dernier avait cru qu'il repartirait aussi soudainement qu'il avait franchi la porte, mais la petite ombre n'avait pas semblé plus perturbée que ça par sa présence.

Ils avaient appris à faire connaissance et finalement ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble sans que l'un d'entre eux ne se soit véritablement déclaré – ce n'était le genre d'aucun des deux – pourtant cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils s'aimaient sincèrement. Quand Makoto lui avait demandé une fois, pourquoi il avait si facilement accepté sa présence à ses côtés, après ce qu'il avait fait à Kiyoshi, Kuroko avait tout naturellement répondu que ce dernier ne lui en voulait pas et que cela faisait déjà plusieurs années, pour lui comme pour son ancien coéquipier de Seirin, l'incident était pour ainsi dire clos.

L'âge et la présence calme et douce de Kuroko avaient considérablement endigué son comportement blessant et malveillant, même s'il restait quelqu'un d'assez manipulateur, autant sur le mental de son entourage que sur leurs propres corps… Ah non ! Le dernier point ne concernait que son amant à qui il ne laissait jamais aucune marge de manœuvre pendant leur sport de chambre. Cette manie d'ailleurs de s'amuser à lui faire reconnaître les anciennes armes de l'Histoire Japonaise de cette manière, était en quelques sortes, une façon de s'amuser au dépend de son amant, tout en gardant le contrôle. Les autres membres de leur cercle avaient depuis longtemps arrêté de chercher ce qui amusait Makoto et Tetsuya – même si ce dernier ne l'avouait pas à voix haute, les réactions de son corps le faisaient pour lui – dès l'instant où les deux jeunes hommes avaient annoncé qu'ils formaient un couple.

Cela avait d'ailleurs fait quelques ravages parmi ses anciens amis qui n'acceptaient pas Hanamiya, à cause de ce qu'il avait fait par le passé, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il était capable de faire. Mais si Kuroko avait déteint sur son petit-ami en le rendant un peu plus calme, l'inverse était aussi vrai et jamais le joueur fantôme ne s'était montré aussi sadique ! Ils s'étaient bien trouvés en fin de compte et cette étude particulière et bien à eux, de l'Histoire du Japon n'était qu'un de leur jeu parmi d'autres…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

 **Note de fin :**

Et…. Voilà ! Terminé ! C'était le tout dernier OS de la série ! On termine en beauté sur un Hanamiya x Kuroko sensuel, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé !

Sinon, maintenant comme ça va se passer ? Et bien dans un premier temps, dimanche prochain, je vous retrouve pour le Prologue du Troisième Arc de ma fanfiction Reborn ! _**« Dans Chaque ami, il y a la moitié d'un traître »**_ !

Ensuite, pour ce qui est des OS d'Août en Fête, je vais les laisser un mois ainsi, puis j'enlèverais la partie « Août en Fête » dans le titre pour que ce soit plus esthétique, mais il y aura toujours la mention dans le résumé donc vous pourrez les retrouver de la même façon.

Et enfin, si vous êtes sages et gentils, vous aurez le droit à un petit cadeau dans la semaine ou la semaine prochaine !

A bientôt !

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews :**

 _Ah ? Il n'y a personne pour l'instant ? Dommage…_

 _Venez nombreux mettre des commentaires !_


End file.
